The prince
by T. E. Rankin
Summary: Naruto is raised by Jing the King of bandits, how does this effect him and those around him.
1. Chapter 1

I've had this idea floating around for a while it's basically going to be Naruto, with Naruto raised by one of my favorite characters made by a different author, there might be a couple characters from other universes as well depending if they'd fit in. I'm also going to be messing with dates a little, the Kumo treaty is going to have been signed early october. And now on with the show.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Shinobi Gashira was ecstatic, he had just gotten out of the Hyuuga compound with the clan heiress gagged and bound to take back to Kumo. He thought, "Heh, those leaf-nin and Hyuuga are weak and foolish. The branch hates the main family so much it was easy to turn them and that foolish Hokage believes that we would actually go done quietly…"

His thoughts were cut off by a shout of, "Stop, and drop the child!" He looked and saw a man wielding a strange weapon

Gashira sneered and said, "What could you do to me civilian."

The man shouted again and he saw a green flash and Gashira knew no more.

Hiashi saw the man kill the enemy Jounin with one technique. The man had no headband so as Hiashi approached with caution incase he was a nuke-nin. The person that had killed the Kumo Nin stood at about five-foot ten inches had gray almost black hair, and wore an orange trench coat. His weapon turned out to be a bird that seemed to be some sort of summon.

Hiashi got to Hinata and untied her and turned to her savior and said, "Thank you."

Then a group of ANBU appeared on the screen and surrounded the trench-coated man. One of them said, "Halt, you are wanted for questioning in regards to the kidnapping attempt."

Hiashi intervened so that the person wasn't sent to be "interrogated" and said, "That won't be necessary ANBU-san, this person killed the would be kidnapper." The ANBU nodded knowing that Hiashi would know the truth.

The ANBU replied, "Be that as it may, he still needs to come with us to at least report what happened. Thinking about it you and your daughter should probably come as well." Hiashi and the person nodded and followed the ANBU that they were talking to as the others cleaned up the scene and moved the body.

The Hokage came into the room wearing his usual robs but they seemed to have been put on hastily. He motioned for them to sit and said, "First off I think some introductions are in order. I am Sarutobi, the Sandaime Hokage, and the person who you saved was Hyuuga Hinata this is her father Hiashi. Now who might you be?"

The man replied, "It's nice to meet you Sarutobi and I am Jing, and the bird on my shoulder is Kir."

Sandaime paled at his name and asked, "What brought you to our village, Jing?"

Jing replied, "I'm looking for the Kyuubi's hoshi no tama, it should look something like a crystal ball, and if it is the yin part of its soul it should allow remote viewing, but if it's the yang part of the soul it should grant large amounts of power to be used while it is within the users grasp. Have you seen anything like these?"

Sarutobi stuttered, "No, there aren't and viewing orbs or power balls here."

Jing could tell he was lying but decided not to call him on it and just find it later. He said, "Alright, I guess I'll just hang around here and see if I can't get any leads."

Sarutobi, not liking where this was going asked, "Could you describe what happened, all I got from the ANBU that got me was that Kumo betrayed us."

Jing nodded, "I was heading towards the hotel district, because I just arrived, and I saw that Nin carrying a child sized sack and I saw some movement in it. That is one of the few things that I can't stand, kidnapping, so I called out for him to stop, he didn't listen so I killed him with a Kir Royale. Then Hiashi and the ANBU arrived and I was brought here."

Sarutobi surmised, "It seems Kumo wanted to steal the Byakugan, this should give us a large edge in re-writing the treaty, especially now that no one will trust them. The fact that it was one of the head shinobi will be moot because it was Jing that killed him since he isn't a Konoha citizen. Now then, thank you for telling me what happened Jing. You may leave."

Jing was about to head to his hotel after another fruitless day so Kir would quit bitching about his night-blindness when he heard a shout of "Die Demon!" thinking it was just some overly enthusiastic drunk at a festival game stall he continued until he heard a child scream. He rushed to where the child was and saw a few obviously intoxicated shinobi standing over an unconscious blond child. One of the drunks was about to stab the child again when Jing took action. He quickly separated the drunks arm from his shoulder he scared off the small mob then looked onto the small child. Amazed the wound caused from the first stab Jing decided that the hospital would be unnecessary and took the child to see the Hokage.

Sarutobi sighed as he listened to Jing's tale, knowing that it was all too possible Jing finished his rant by saying, "Do all your ninja make it a habit of risking the safety of the village?"

This sentence puzzled Sarutobi because he didn't think Jing knew about the Kyuubi so he asked, "the attack was a tragedy but how was it endangering the village?"

Jing looked at him like he was stupid and said, "The boy does hold the nine-tailed fox right?"

Sarutobi replied, "Yes he does, who told you it's an s class secret."

Jing snorted, "No one did the stupid Nin shouted 'die demon' it's kind of hard not to put two and two together, even a bird brain like Kir could figure it out." they both ignored an indigent shout of "Hey!" coming from said bird.

Sarutobi sighed again, "yes he is the container of the fox, and I wish the villagers would at least use common sense when it comes to Naruto, I just don't know what to do, no one will take him in and both of his parents died shortly after he was born."

Jing, having wanted an apprentice for a while suggested, "Why don't you let me take him, I'm going to get the hoshi no tama so it would be good for him if he got it as soon as possible. And he'll be much safer with me than in this village."

The Hokage inquired, "Why would the hoshi no tama help him?"

Jing answered, "The hoshi no tama is the most valuable thing to a Kitsune, it is the other half of its soul, Naruto having it would give him a lot of power over the Kyuubi."

Sandaime thought about it for a few moments then finally said, "I suppose that you can bring him with you, lord knows the villagers will try to kill him again if he stays. Alright he can go with you, but I want him to come back when he turns 12 to become a shinobi like his father would have wanted." Jing nodded his consent. "Let me get some things for him." He left the room and came back with four scrolls and an orb. He handed the scrolls to Jing and said, "Those are for chakra control and the academy jutsu so he can graduate the academy. And this orb is most likely the Kyuubi's hoshi no tama, I'm sorry for being deceitful but I didn't want you to steal it Mr. King of Bandits. I believe that it is a yin Hoshi no tama, I have used it to keep an eye on Naruto."

Jing replied, "It's ok I honestly didn't expect you to tell me the truth about it anyway. I will bring Naruto back in nine years; he should have the best stealth and retrieval in the village when he comes back. I'll leave tonight if that's ok, I'd prefer to get Naruto out of this environment as quickly as possible."

Sarutobi agreed, "Yes it would be best to get him out before the 10th." He reached into his desk and pulled out two scrolls, "These will allow him and you to return without hassle and grant you Konoha citizenship when you return, they are both blank incase you want a fresh start or Naruto wants to use his father's family name."

Jing questioned, "And his father would be?"

Sarutobi sighed, "Minato Namikaze, the Yondaime Hokage, and his mother was Uzumaki Kushina, a nin from whirlpool country."

Jing said, "If that's everything, I think I'll be heading out now, I want to get back to my home as soon as possible."

Sarutobi shook his hand, "Alright, you may go and I hope to see you in nine years, have a safe trip and keep Naruto happy and healthy."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

there we go first chapter in my another story. It will be a naruXharem, I think it's going to be a Naruto X femKyuu X Hinata X femHaku X kin X Tayuya. I might add Temari.

Please review, I will probably update in the next two days.

Ja ne


	2. Chapter 2

Well here's the first chapter, I'm going to be introducing Sub-zero from MK as Naruto's tutor in the ninja arts while he was away, because I want Haku to have a reason to come to Konoha besides Naruto.

Because I forgot in the first chapter: I don't own Naruto! Or any other characters in my stories.

On with the show!

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A group of three was walking down the road to Konoha; one was a tall man wearing a blue haori, with black pants and black ninja boots, with a blue facemask. He had a scar over his right eye and had a sword on his back; another was a twelve-year-old boy with spiky yellow hair and was wearing a black t-shirt black pants and boots and had on an orange trench-coat; the last one was a twelve-year-old girl with long red hair and red eyes, she was wearing a loose kimono that allowed a wide range of movement.

As they got up to the gates and the chunin guard stopped them and said, "Please present identification papers please." The man pulled out scrolls and said "Here they are and I would like to see the Hokage as soon as possible please." The guard looked them over and said, "This looks to be in order please head inside."

The Hokage was in his office working on how to get out of doing paperwork when there was a knock at the door and his secretary stuck her head in the room, "Hokage-sama three people here to see you."

The Hokage smiled at the thought of a good reason to procrastinate, "send them in." When the group came in Sarutobi immediately recognized Naruto, and said, "Naruto, has it been nine years already? And who are your companions?"

The man stepped up, "I am Lin Kuei Sub-Zero; Jing talked me into being Naruto's sensei after he was able to get my kori blade back to me."

The girl stepped next to Naruto and said, "My name is Benihime, I decided to accompany him after he rescued me from a prison that I was unjustly put in.

Sarutobi blinked, "Did you say Lin Kuei, I thought that they were wiped out by the Kiri bloodline wars?"

Sub-Zero replied, "Yes they were, all but me, the last ones were my sisters and niece. One sister went missing a few years ago, and my other sister and her daughter were killed when their bloodline was discovered."

Naruto snapped his fingers, "Speaking of bloodlines, did you know who my father's parents were? Because I think I might know who one of them was."

Sarutobi quirked an eyebrow, "No, all I know is that he was an orphan, the name Namikaze was a name made up for him, I believe the caretaker gave him that name for his eyes. Who do you think one of his parents were?"

Naruto picked up the potted plant that was on the desk and it started growing then said, "I think dad knew as well, that is why he chose me to house the Kyuubi, due to the side effect of Mokuton chakra."

Sarutobi was surprised, "Well this is unexpected. I'll call Tsunade here, if I can, to verify that you are a Senju, so that you can move into the clan compound. For now you and your companions can stay in the home your father owned. It's a little under-kept right now so I'll commission a d-rank and get some genin to clean it up a bit; it should be ready in a few hours, so until then explore the village."

They all nodded but before they could leave Sarutobi said, "Oh, I almost forgot Naruto needs to be at the academy tomorrow at 0900 to take the genin exam, and if she wants to be a ninja, Benihime needs to be there as well."

Sub-Zero replied, "I'll make sure they are there, also I was wondering if I could join Konoha as a Jounin I want to continue to be Naruto and Benihime's sensei. Frankly I don't trust anyone to teach him properly, after some of the stories I've heard."

Sarutobi became contemplative, 'well if I let Sub-Zero join we'll be gaining a Kombatant(1) level shinobi, which would cause most people to think twice before attacking, but it would also attract the attention of some of the more hostile enemies. I suppose I do owe it to Naruto.' "Alright, you'll be jounin sensei, but you'll have to be given one extra student to make a four man cell." He took out a hitai-ate and tossed it to Sub-Zero.

Subzero caught it, "Sounds acceptable just don't saddle me with any arrogant pricks, or they will want to quit being a ninja." Then he and the two children left.

Once they were gone Sarutobi immediately summoned two small spider monkeys and told them, "I want one of you to go to Tsunade and the other to go to Jiraiya, tell them Minato's son has returned and that he has Mokuton." The two monkeys gave a salute and jumped out the window to start their mission.

Naruto brought his two companions to his favorite restaurant in Konoha, Ichiraku Ramen, for lunch. Ichiraku Teuchi and Ayame were surprised that their favorite customer was back, after hearing rumors that he was killed, so they were ecstatic to see him and treated him and his friends great.

That night Naruto's group went to his home and crashed, Naruto was feeling nostalgic when he went to bed, because of Ichiraku ramen which he hadn't had since he left. So he had a dream about when he first met Benihime.

/dream/

Naruto woke up screaming and covered in sweat. Jing and Kir shot awake at the scream and went over to Naruto. Jing asked, "Naruto, what's wrong?"

Naruto replied, "I had a bad dream, nothing unusual just go back to sleep."

Kir flabbergasted, "Nothing unusual, you should almost never have bad dreams." He turned to Jing, "I know you were saving them, but I think this is as good a reason as any to use the Dream Candies."

Jing nodded, "yeah, that might work and let us get to the root of the problem, or at least let him meet the fox, it might help, and if nothing else happens he'll have a good night of sleep." He got the travel bag he was using and felt around for a little while before he pulled up a jar that was filled with what looked like white gumballs.

Jing pulled out two, "Naruto I want you to eat this candy it will make you fall asleep, but when you do you will be aware that you are sleeping so you will be able to control it. I'm going to eat the other so we'll share your dream, that way we'll be able to get rid of your nightmare. I also want to hold onto the hoshi no tama too, I think it will help, ok?"

Naruto nodded and ate the candy that Jing was holding out for him and fell asleep. His dreams started up again the faceless people beating him, yelling at him and so many other things, but then Jing materialized next to him waved his hand and the dream changed; now it was in a sewer with a light reddish glow coming from one end of the passage they were in.

Jing let out a low whistle, "Kid you have one odd mindscape. C'mon follow me I think I know where I'm going."

Naruto quirked an eyebrow, "Mindscape, I thought that took a lot of meditation to make one?"

Jing answered, "Yeah it usually does but with the Dream Candies you can make one while dreaming, it makes it much faster. Now visualize the hoshi no tama in your hands this will be important later."

Naruto concentrated and then felt a weight in his hands, he looked down and he was holding the hoshi no tama.

The duo followed the passageway for what seemed like hours until they got to a large opening that had bars running across it and a red-headed girl about Naruto's age on the other side, thrashing around in her asleep. Naruto started to run to the girl worried that she could be hurt, but Jing caught him and said, "Naruto, don't be hasty why would a girl be in your mindscape? It could be a trick of the Kyuubi's."

Naruto shook off Jing, "I don't care, she needs help!" then Naruto ran through the bars and knelt down next to the girl and shook her lightly trying to wake her up. She slowly came too and saw who was next to her and cringed. Naruto curiously asked, "Who are you, and why are you in my mindscape?"

She sighed, "My name is Benihime and I am in you because I was sealed inside of you by the Yondaime."

When she said that Jing's eyes widened and in a feat that proved he was the king of bandits snatched Naruto away from the girl and got to the other side of the bars in the span of an eye blink. Jing's features hardened and he said, "Why do look like a 3-year-old girl?"

Benihime looked down at herself, "I think it might be because I don't have a body anymore and since my soul is in a humans' body it takes that as to what it should look like same for the age."

Jing said, "That doesn't explain why you are female."

She looked angry, "I have always been female. Just because I am one of the most powerful being in existence doesn't mean I'm automatically male, chauvinistic bastard."

Jing backed away, "You did have a rather deep voice when you were the fox. Which reminds me, why did you attack Konoha?"

Benihime looked sad, "I attacked because I had no choice, I was summoned and the person who summoned me controlled me using a doujutsu then I can't really remember anything until I woke up just now. So let me ask you a few questions."

Jing gave his consent then the girl asked, "Who are you who am I sealed inside and lastly, where is my hoshi no tama?"

Jing pushed Naruto forward a little, "In order, I am Jing, you are sealed inside Naruto here, and Naruto is currently holding your tama."

Benihime then asked, "Can you change the mindscape a little it's rather bleak."

Jing replied, "Sorry can't, this is a representation of Naruto's mindset and as you can see he has had a rough life so far, it should be changing soon though."

Naruto burst out, "No one should have to live in conditions like this, can't we let her out, even for just a little bit?"

Jing shook his head sadly, "No, if she were let out it would kill you because of the void of power."

Benihime cut-in, "He could always replace me with my hoshi no tama, it has the other half of my soul, I would have to have direct contact with him twenty-four hours out of every week, but it would be better than being stuck here, and I swear on my tails that I won't harm innocents."

Before Jing could stop him Naruto asked, "What tails?"

Jing bopped him in the head, "Idiot, she basically meant her honor since tails distinguish power and honor, and when a Kitsune gives his or her word on their tails the will die before they break it, so I say let's do it, you'll have a soul-mate, since you will basically be her hoshi no tama after words."

Naruto looked confused, "A soul-mate. What's that?"

Jing sighed, "Someone that has to love you no matter what and will never leave you."

Naruto said, "Oh, I get it. Yeah let's do it then." He thought for a moment and asked, "How do we do it?"

Benihime answered, "Give the orb to Jing, he can bring it in here then I can walk out, afterwards he can place it on the ground and come out too, there will be no void of power and when you wake up I should be next to you." Jing nodded knowing that she said he should do it so they would know it wasn't just a ploy to get Naruto's body. He preformed the prescribed actions and once Benihime was out of the cage and Naruto wasn't dead he ended the dream subtly manipulating the part of his mind that is responsible for dreams so that Naruto's would be more normal.

When they woke up Benihime was in bed with Naruto, but she was completely naked, Jing quickly remedied that by putting some of Naruto's clothes on her until they could get her some of her own.

/end dream/

Naruto woke up with Benihime in his arms, "Hey, beautiful, ready to go prove we kick ass.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

There we go another chapter down, I will hopefully be updating faster now that my muse is on speaking terms with me again.


	3. Chapter 3

Here's the next chapter, I've decided that I'm going to add Temari and Yugito to the harem, and I won't be adding anymore so the final harem is Femkyuu, Hinata, Yugito, FemHaku, Kin, Temari, and Tayuya; in that order.

I don't own any characters on this website.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

People were looking at the Hokage monument, they were either laughing or angry, the reason was simple, each of the faces were painted, and looked rather life-like, the only problem was that each of their eyes were painted to make it look like the were looking at the hot-springs, specifically the female side, and had what looked like nose-bleeds. Sarutobi just sighed; he should have known something g like this was going to happen Naruto's mother had done something similar shortly after Minato was announced as the Yondaime. He had to admit though the artwork was done well. There was a knock on the window to his right and just as he had thought Naruto and Benihime were there holding a paint bucket. The Hokage opened the window and let him in and said, "Why am I not surprised you were responsible for this."

Without missing a beat Naruto replied, "Because were that awesome, and you need to train the ANBU better, we didn't start until after dawn."

Sarutobi pinched the bridge of his nose, "you do realize that now that I know that you did it you will have to clean it up, right?"

Naruto laughed, "Actually I won't no one will, this is a special paint that I made that works like vanishing ink, it'll be gone by the afternoon."

Sarutobi sighed, "Just go to class before you are late, although this prank makes me think that you are more then ready to be genin."

Iruka had just gotten the class to settle down when a knock came from the classroom door. The door opened and Benihime and Naruto were standing in the door way, Iruka asked, "Hello, My I ask why you are here?"

Naruto replied, "Yeah, Benihime and I are here for the genin exam."

Iruka motioned for them to sit down as he checked the exam list, "Alright, I see your names, just let me call roll, and we'll start the exam."

Meanwhile Sarutobi was starting the council meeting, "I have called this meeting because I acquired a piece of information yesterday that you all may want to know. Namikaze Naruto has the Mokuton bloodline trait."

The room erupted into chaos when he said that but Hiashi Hyuuga was able to quite everyone down, "What proof do you have Hokage-sama?"

Sarutobi replied, "He was able to force rapid growth to my office plant, which is impossible without Mokuton chakra."

Hiashi accepted the Hokage word, "Then we must enact the Shodaime's founding clan restoration act. I am willing to engage my eldest daughter, as she is one of the few girls his age not enamored by the Uchiha."

Danzo spoke up, "I also suggest the Nibi vessel that we got from Kumo, that way Naruto will be near incase the demon tries to take over."

Sarutobi wasn't a fool, he knew the true reasons for those two particular suggestions, but it would really be better if Hinata was married away instead of staying the Hyuuga heir, and Yugito did need to connect to someone to keep her from going nuke-nin and slaughtering half the civilians. "Alright, I'll allow it but I believe he already has a girl-friend, and she my want to hurt you or the other girls."

The taijutsu portion of the exam had started and now the most anticipated fight was starting, Benihime vs. Sasuke.

Sasuke started with taunts, "You'll never be able to beat me I'm an Uchiha."

Benihime retorted, "Pft, you're more of an annoyance than a true threat, the training methods I use would turn your muscles to paste in less than ten minutes."

Sasuke couldn't believe that a girl could out do him so he thought she was just blowing steam. He decided to be nice and end it in one hit. He ran at her and threw a punch that while it was better then most, was nothing compared to her sparring partners. Benihime deflected the blow and threw a right hook in his face knocking him on his ass. Sasuke jumped up and tried to kick her which she just dodged and lashed out with a kick of her own that he deflected.

Sasuke was breathing heavily, "You know you're pretty strong, you should dump the blond idiot and go out with me." The fangirls screamed in outrage, how that red-headed hussy dare take their Sasuke.

Benihime snorted, "That "blond idiot" as you called him fights on a chunin level, when he has no motivation to fight, he could defeat you even if had your precious Sarumirusarusurugan (literally 'monkey-see-monkey-do-eye')."

Sasuke was enraged, 'how dare that bitch insult my clan like that, let's see how she likes this.' "Katon: Goukakyuu no jutsu," when he said the name of his technique he shot a large fireball straight at Benihime. Right before it hit her she snapped her fingers and the fire was snuffed out, much like a candle.

Iruka was shocked, "Sasuke how could you that could have harmed her seriously you automatically fail this section of the exam. Benihime, how did you stop the fireball?"

Benihime replied, "I have something akin to a bloodline ability to control the plasma form of matter, so I can control lightning and fire rather easily."

Iruka nodded, "Alright now onto the next match, Naruto vs. Yugito."

The two went into the ring and again trash talk started, this time it was the girl that started it though, "You should just give up, your girl-friend might be good, but I doubt you could beat me, I have more chakra than two Hokage combined, and stamina to match, you couldn't out last me."

Naruto just laughed, "You'll find that I have roughly two and a half times what you have (1). Anyway let's try to have a good fight, trash talk just wastes time when your opponent can't be intimidated."

Yugito nodded then lashed out with a snap-kick to the stomach, Naruto blocked with his fore arm then used his other to engage a grapple with her. It soon went from a simple grapple to something akin to a sumo match, with Naruto obviously winning. Naruto noticed Yugito's smirk too late, and she just rolled back pulling Naruto with her. When Yugito's back just hit the ground she placed her foot on Naruto's stomach and pushed with all she had and forced him to fly over her and out of the ring.

Iruka announced, "Ring-out, Yugito wins."

Benihime just laughed at Naruto as she helped him up. Naruto turned to Yugito, "Good match, guess I shouldn't have assumed I could win without hitting you."

Benihime hit him in the back of the head, "Idiot, you should know full well by now that chivalry will only get you ass kicked and make you look stupid when it happens."

They were inside for the second and last portion of the exam, Genjutsu, Iruka spoke up, "Alright this is the genjutsu portion, the purpose of this one is to determine your control by having you make three Bunshin, so when I call you up please perform the Bunshin and then you will get your headband if you pass."

The exam went quickly and Naruto was worrying, because while he could control his chakra at a chunin level percentage wise (2), he still couldn't control it to the amount to make three clones.

It was finally his turn and he decided to try and after explain why he couldn't do it to Iruka. He walked up to the front of the classroom and shouted, "Bunshin no jutsu!" and to his utter amazement there actually were three perfect clones of himself.

Iruka smiled, "Good work here's your hitai-ate."

Naruto was still utterly perplexed as to how he pulled it off, when he sat down next to Benihime he saw her smirk and said, "Have I ever told you how much I love you, Benihime?"

Benihime smirk widened into a smile, "you're only saying that because I am a natural when it comes to illusions."

Naruto returned the smile, "true, but it doesn't change the fact that I love you."

Naruto opened the door to the Hokage's office and said, "Hey Jiji-san, what did you need me and Benihime to come here for?"

Sarutobi sighed, "Well first I must know; what is your relationship with Benihime?"

Naruto replied without having to think, "She's my soul mate."

Sarutobi slumped in his seat a little, "Well this makes what I have to tell you a bit on the bad side of news then. I had a council meeting to let them know that you have the Mokuton chakra; they decided to use the Founding Clan Restoration Act for you meaning that you need to be polygamous in order to ensure that the Senju clan doesn't die out. They already set up two girls for you; I believe you at least saw them earlier, Hyuuga Hinata and Nii Yugito. Now before either of you hurt me I will say this, Yugito has had a similar experience to yours before you were adopted, and Hinata needs to escape her clan and the only way is for her to be married into one of the founding clans, and because the only other possible candidate is the Uchiha clan heir you were the natural choice."

Naruto grumbled and handed Benihime a five-thousand-yen note, "you win the bet Hime-chan."

Benihime took the money and said, "You knew it was a possibility, you are just lucky I don't mind sharing too much." She turned to Sarutobi, "We knew it could happen that the act could be used so we talked it over and eventually we talked ourselves into not being against the idea if it forced upon us."

Sarutobi let out a sigh of relief, "Now let's only hope Tsunade agrees with her grandfather. Now then that was all, remember to get your photos taken tomorrow and be at the academy the day after for team assignments."

Sarutobi was completely perplexed, Naruto and Benihime's ID photos were perfect, there wasn't a hair out of place on either's head, 'trust Kushina's son be exactly like her, so unpredictable."

Naruto and Benihime were once again in the academy classroom waiting for their team to be called. Iruka had droned on about the responsibility they now had, and once he was done he said, "Now team one is… team six is Senju Naruto, Kitsune Benihime, Nii Yugito, your instructor is Lin Kuei Sub-Zero; team seven is Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, and Sai, your instructor is Hatake Kakashi; team eight is Aburame Shino, Hyuuga Hinata, and Inuzuka Kiba, your instructor is Yuuhi Kurenai; team nine is still in circulation so team ten is Nara Shikamaru, Yamanaka Ino, and Akimichi Choji, your instructor is Sarutobi Asuma. Now we will have an hour break for lunch then you are to reassemble here for your instructors to pick up. Ja ne."

Once everyone was back at the classroom people started to ask for teams it eventually got to be just team six and seven. Then Sub-Zero arrived, "Sorry I'm a little late, Hokage-sama needed to talk to me, now team six follow me."

Naruto decide to piss of the Emo-avenger before leaving, "See you Saru-teme (roughly monkey-bastard)."

Sub-zero led them to a training ground a little way away, "Alright most of us know each other rather well, but for the benefit of neko-chan here let's go through the usual, name, likes/dislikes, hobbies and dreams for the future, that kind of stuff. I am Lin-Kuei Sub-Zero, I like some things and I dislike others, I read…" Naruto shouted, "Icha Icha!" "…in my spare time some, and I want to see you guys get strong enough to protect yourselves."

Naruto went next, "I'm Senju Naruto, I like ramen and my family, I dislike arrogant bastards, and I like to learn jutsu in my spare time, my dream is to be strong enough to protect all of my loved ones."

Benihime went next, "I am Kitsune Benihime, I like most things but there are some I dislike, I play pranks in my spare time, and I have the same dream as Naruto-kun."

Yugito was last, "I am Nii Yugito, I like fish, training and some other things, I dislike the council, Kumo, and most of the villagers, I train in my spare time and read some, I dream of finding all of the people that have a similar affliction to me and uniting us."

Sub-Zero stud up, "Alright, now normally I would need to test you to make sure that you can work together, but I know Benihime and Naruto can and you, Yugito, are going to get good working with them anyway so we'll start missions now our first mission is to move Yugito into the Namikaze estate."

Shocked Yugito asked," What!?"

Naruto quirked an eyebrow, "Didn't Sarutobi-Jiji tell you, the council arranged for us to be married?"

Yugito replied, "Yeah he talked to me about it yesterday, but I didn't think I was moving in with you until we were married in a few years."

Naruto replied, "I think Jiji wants us to connect quickly, plus with this you'll be closer to your dream."

Yugito said, "What do you mean closer to my dream?"

Benihime answered, "Naruto-kun is the jinchuuriki for the Kyuubi, and therefore has a similar affliction to you, by you moving in with him you are coming closer to uniting all of you."

Sub-Zero decided he wanted the mission done before dark, "Alright, let's get moving the stuff isn't going to move itself."

Team six quickly went through missions getting four to five done in a day, plus time to train, and for Naruto to spend time with each of his girls, though Hinata was hard to get to because she was on a different team. She had trouble opening up at first but once she got to Naruto she opened up a lot more and didn't stutter as much.

Today Naruto had finally talked the Hokage into giving them a C-rank mission. Sarutobi called in the client, "Tazuna I have your guard ready to meet you."

A drunken looking man swayed into the room and said, "They don't look like much, are they really ninja?"

Sub-zero was a little offended but said, "I assure you Sir, this is one of the finest teams in Konoha, and even if they can't handle the pressure I am an incredibly powerful fighter."

They were walking down the road in a standard box formation around the client, and were so far doing well and had not encountered anyone. But that luck was not to last, as they passed by some puddles two mist nuke-nin appeared and wrapped the chain that connected their gauntlets around Sub-Zero.

Tazuna started to freak-out because he thought that the strongest in the group was just taken out early in the fight, fortunately the genin were able to stay calm.

The first mist Nin jumped towards Naruto trying to hit him, Naruto was able to do a single hand seal and jump back creating a Hyouton Bunshin (3), which caused the nin who hit it to freeze over stopping the progress of his partner, where Benihime started to throw fireballs at igniting him. The extreme temperatures caused the chain to snap, and the apparently very flammable Nin to burn to death.

Sub-Zero stepped out of the bushes, "Good work, you killed both of the enemies, which in most cases is a good thing, but in this case it would have been better to keep one alive for questioning. But we should get the answers we need from the client, because they seemed to be targeting him." Sub-Zero turned to Tazuna who started to blab a sob story about how a ruthless business entrepreneur had taken over the shipping which had caused the country of wave to become impoverished. It was obviously a try to get sympathy, that didn't work, but Naruto convinced everyone to continue, his main argument being that it'll be a lot better then the chores that are D-rank missions.

They were walking through the mist that surrounded the island that Tazuna lived on. Naruto heard something move behind a bush and threw a kunai at it. He went to check it out, "False alarm guy's it was just a rabbit."

Benihime asked, "Tazuna, do rabbits around here stay white because of the near constant overcast?"

Tazuna shook his head and Sub-Zero shouted, "Everyone get down!"

A large sword flew through the space they had previously occupied. Then they heard a chuckle come from the direction that the sword had gone. A voice said, "No wonder the demon brothers failed, Cryomancer Sub-Zero is with the old man's guard. Sub-Zero why don't you save us both some time and just hand over the old man, then I won't kill any of your brats." Inwardly the man seethed, 'Damn, the last of my weapon's clan arrives just before I get the funds to make another coup. Now I'm going to lose her no matter what happens.'

Sub-Zero sighed, he didn't want to deal with this bull, "Zabuza, demon of the bloody mist, I can't do that, now you have two choices, you can leave and not be killed, or you can try to kill one of us and be killed yourself."

Zabuza smirked, "I'll take option three, kill you all and get my money from Gato. Now die!" Zabuza disappeared in the mist and started to release killing intent though it didn't do any good, only Tazuna became unnerved.

Sub-Zero blocked the strike Zabuza using the kori blade, "Zabuza do you want to know why this blade is special, it causes frost-bite to wounds inflicted by it, so you my not want to get cut." He finished the sentence by stabbing through Zabuza's chest, only for it to shatter signifying that it was a Mizu Bunshin.

Hidden in the tree's Haku's eye's widened, 'that only happens when I use my Hyouton abilities, I must get that blade!"

The battle after that quickly dissolved in to a 'who can make the most clones and replace with them' fight. Sub-Zero decided to end it he quickly froze the ground behind him and fell backwards into the ice, the moment that he was completely in the ice the ground behind Zabuza froze over and sub-zero popped out of that ice and started to attack Zabuza. Though Zabuza was surprised he was able to mostly dodge the attacks, with only superficial wounds opening up on his arms and shoulders. The attacks slowed down Zabuza to the point that Sub-Zero was able to start a killing blow, but before he could complete it two senbon flew through the air and into Zabuza's neck killing him. Sub-Zero checked Zabuza's pulse and came up with nothing. He looked in the direction the senbon came from and saw a teenage girl in a mist hunter-nin mask.

The girl said, "Thank you for weakening him, I have been trying to kill him for weeks." She jumped down and grabbed the body, "Now to destroy the corpse," Then used Shunshin to leave.

Sub-Zero sheathed his sword, "Alright, It should take Gato a while to find another high level nuke-nin to use so Tazuna should be safe for a while. Now let's get to our destination, that fight took quite a bit of energy, and I want a nap."

When the group made it to Tazuna's house Sub-zero immediately went to the guest room to sleep, because he had used a lot of energy fighting Zabuza. Luckily for him his students were strong enough to fight protect the bridge and it's builder until he would be able to recover.

Naruto had decided that Gato should give back to his community, so he was currently staking out his "hide-out" if one could call a massive structure within the only forest on the island that. Naruto whispered into a radio "Benihime-chan, it looks fairly quite and I only see a few guards. I'm going to go in and see what I can get Gato to 'donate' to our client's cause."

Benihime replied, "Alright, but if you get into trouble make sure to summon me or an albatross."

Naruto replied, "Yes, dear." the took off through the trees making swiftly to the cocoon like structure that was Gato's base. he swiftly passed any guards with nothing but a slight breeze to signal his infiltration. He jumped up onto an air-conditioner vent and removed the grate slipping into the ventilation shaft without a sound.

Looking into each room he passed while making a mental map of the base Naruto passed a room only glancing in it when he heard a sound that he could never stand, the sound of a woman crying. He sped up his crawl passing a few empty rooms that looked like they belonged in a third-world prison.

Naruto peered into the room the quite sobbing was coming from, only to stifle a gasp. He quickly pulled out a photo from behind the metal of his Hitai-ate…

Flashback

Sarutobi had called Naruto to his office, "Naruto, I called you here because I want to give you something before you leave on your mission." He opened a picture out of his pocket and gave it to Naruto; on it were two people, one who was obviously the Yondaime and a read-headed woman. The Hokage continued, "That is a picture of your parents, I would have given it to you sooner, but I couldn't find it before Jing took you away."

/flashback

Naruto looked at the picture and then the woman, it was obvious that the woman in the cell and the picture were one in the same, Naruto thought, "Sarutobi said that she died, I'll have to make sure, but if I'm right there will be hell to pay." Naruto popped the grate from the vent that was in the room and thought, "Che, it's obvious that they didn't expect to hold ninja."

Naruto faced the woman and she whimpered, "Please stay away from me; I still hurt from last time."

Naruto frowned when she said that, "I'm not here to do that. Tell me, what is your name?"

She sobbed, "I don't know my name, I can't remember anything before this place."

Naruto scowled even more. He quickly went through the seals for summoning and brought Benihime into the room with them, "Benihime, I believe this woman to be my mother, and I also think that Gato has done something to her memory. I want you to protect her and see if there are any other women being held, also could you summon one of your foxes to get Sub-Zero-sensei. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a tyrannical midget to kill." Naruto was quickly covered in an orange aura as he pulled on the Kyuubi's chakra that was sealed within him, using it's remote viewing effect he quickly found where Gato was and stepped up to the door. Then raising a fist he hit the door so hard the thick steel hinges ripped like tissue.

Benihime quickly summoned a fox and sent it with the message for Sub-Zero. She turned to the woman and said, "You'll be safe in a short while, there will be little Gato can do to protect himself." The woman still curled up in the corner nodded while Benihime sent out shadow clones to search for other women. It was either a good thing or a bad thing that no other women were in the cells, depending on how you looked at it.

Naruto was on a mad dash towards Gato, any men who saw him didn't live long enough to yell as he ripped out the front of their necks. As he approached the room that held Gato he felt Sub-zero catching up on him. Naruto burst into the room that Gato was in sending the door flying to the other side of the room passing between the samurai guards Gato had and over the bed where Zabuza was. Naruto shouted, "You!" with blood-lust and killing intent rolling off of him in waves. Naruto Shot forward grabbing the short tyrant by the neck and lifting him off of the floor. With his free hand Naruto sunk his fingers into Gatos back and ripped his spinal column out then channeled ice natured chakra into it freezing it into a gory spear then thrust it into Gato's sternum pinning him to a wall.

Sub-Zero had made it just in time to see Naruto finish his attack. the blood-lust was lessening and Sub-Zero sighed, "Damn it, Naruto, We could have tried to figure out who did that to you mom now the only way we could do it is getting a skilled mind healer to heal your mother's mind, and that's only if she saw who did it. Good Fatality though, I might need to use it next tournament.

Finally stumbling out of her fear induced stupor Haku asked, "How Did you use Ice natured chakra, that's supposed to be my bloodline?"

Sub-Zero looked at her and said, "It's a defense mechanism of his he sub-consciously mixes the natures of his chakra to produce the most useful for him at the time. I do it because it is my bloodline; your name wouldn't happen to be Haku, would it?"

Haku nodded, "How did you know that?"

Sub-Zero replied, "Because I'm you uncle, I thought you had died with your mother…"

Flashback

Zabuza had just learned of his sisters demise and immediately left to find his niece, it took him a while to get into Mizu safely but he did it but wasn't able to get any farther than the village near where his sister had lived, no one would give him much information, after a month of searching he had to leave so as to not get caught up in the bloodline purges.

/flashback

Haku sat down, shocked, here she had thought that she was the last of her clan, and that no one had cared for her. Now there was a man who claimed to be her uncle and he had searched high and low for her after her parent's death. She didn't know what to do, Zabuza had been there for her, but Sub-zero claimed that he had put his life at risk to help her as well. she voiced her confusion, "I don't know what to do, I want to be there for Zabuza-sama but I want to be with family." She grabbed her hair in frustration.

Zabuza sighed, "Go with your uncle, I knew I'd lose you as soon as I saw him, and now that Gato is dead I can just take the amount I need to stage the coup."

Haku started to cry and mouthed, "Thank you." before giving Zabuza a hug and walked over to Sub-Zero and asked, "So when do we leave?"

Sub-Zero replied, "We'll leave this building as soon as Naruto's mother is able to leave, and we leave wave once the bridge is built.

While Sub-zero was having his family reunion Naruto was doing something similar; getting his mom to trust him enough to leave the room he found her in had taken a lot, but he had gotten her out and had wrapped her in a blanket he found in one of the nice rooms near Zabuza's.

Naruto had stolen approximately half of what Gato had in his base giving him roughly three million dollars, a third of which he was going to give to Tazuna and his family, another third to pay for the mission plus extra for lying, and the last third he was keeping to help get his mother better.

Zabuza had gotten the other half of the loot, which was mostly payment to leave them alone, and had left the next day. Haku had bid him a tear filled good-bye.

With Gato dead the nation of wave regained its hope and with the help of most of wave the bridge was built quickly and team six plus two people were able to leave for home.

Sarutobi was shocked when he saw Kushina in his office with team six. He only asked one question, "How?"

Naruto replied, "We don't know, all we can suspect is foul play, I found her as a sex-slave in Gato's base with her memory of before she was there wiped, and unfortunately before I could interrogate Gato I killed him. So I need to get a person that will be able to heal what ever was done to Mom to figure out who did this to her."

Sarutobi nodded and said, "I'll get Inoichi immediately."

Inoichi was highly surprised to see a woman whom he thought had died during the Kyuubi's attack. After being told of the situation he was able to delve into her mind and heal all of the damage done since she was put into slavery, but was unable to get much more than that. Once done he said, "I did all I could, but it will take someone of Tsunade's caliber to recover the memories she had locked away. I can tell you that it looks like my brother's work so I'm going to look into it, and if I discover he did I'll kill him before he can get away. This has been a gross misuse of the clan techniques."

Sarutobi nodded and handed him an envelop that held the pay for the session. "It's a good thing Tsunade should be here soon then."

Tsunade hated that she had believed those idiots on the council that her grandson had died, and now she was headed back to Konoha to be with her last link to her son. She had just made it to the gates when the chunin guards stopped her and said, "Tsunade-sama, Hokage-sama has requested that you go straight to his office and that it is of grave importance."

Tsunade nodded and left for the Hokage tower immediately with Shizune trailing behind. When she reached the tower Inoichi was leaving and she got to her sensei's office and headed inside. She was highly surprised to see her daughter-in-law in there with a dazed look on her face.

Sarutobi saw Tsunade, "Excellent timing Tsunade. I need you to heal Kushina's mind, so we can catch who sold her as a sex slave." Tsunade didn't need to hear any more and she immediately started to work on it, and after a good hour of work Kushina blinked, once then twice. Then jumped at Naruto and hugged him like she never wanted to let go as she cried apologizing for not being there for him.

Tsunade coughed to get Kushina's attention, "As touching as this reunion is I want to know who did this to you."

Kushina nodded, "I don't remember much of what happened but the main players were Inomaru Yamanaka, Sosuke Haruno, and Fugaku Uchiha.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Dun Dun Duuuuuun.

(1) He has half of Kyuubi's and his own already massive reserves.

(2) Genin can control 10 percent of their chakra usefully, chunin can control 5 percent, jounin can control 1 percent, and Kage can control .1 percent or more.

(3) He doesn't have the bloodline so he can't do it automatically like Sub-Zero.


End file.
